


Sanctuary

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blood, Cannibalism, Crying, Gore, M/M, Mind Palace, Mind Palace!Will, Sex, Torture, fake!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This broken part of Hannibal’s mind, tucked away in the darkest corner of his mind palace, was dilapidated. Crumbling pillars dripped with water and grime, archways cracking and sending showers of stones on all that was kept in this hollowed out space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ter0rr.  
> My tumblr is DangerSlut.

Voices bounces off the broken architecture, echoing andfading out as they are swallowed up by the void above them. This broken part of Hannibal’s mind, tucked away in the darkest corner of his mind palace, was dilapidated. Crumbling pillars dripped with water and grime, archways cracking and sending showers of stones on all that was kept in this hollowed out space. 

It was where Hannibal hid what he could not handle, desires that could not be sated, so that at least here he could twist and bend them to his will.

He stood naked in the center of a circle of cracked stones, panting and flushed, his skin damp with sweat. His hands wet with blood. He grits his teeth, lips pulled back as if he was on the verge of growling. Frustration, anger, and hurt itching under his skin. Regret and obsession, the need to posses, making him feel like he was about to burst. 

Before him, William hung horizontally and spread eagle, speared through with gleaming silver spears. They pierce through is legs and arms, and his skin was torn, ripped and burnt. Clamps, hooks, knives and screws where scattered on the floor around him. Will’s face was covered with a solid sliver mask and his body with blood. Hannibal’s bloody handprints on both his skin and the spears. 

Moans and sighs left the captured man, his soft brown curls damp with sweat as he writhes. His hips roll, cock hard and throbbing as his fingers and toes curl and uncurl. Desperate. Beckoning. His soft murmurs calling to Hannibal from behind the mask.

Skin prickling with anxious, unspent energy, Hannibal prowls around his victim, stopping by the Will’s head. He strokes his hand over the mask, feeling his captive shiver under his touch before lifting it from Will’s face. 

"Hannibal," moans Will, his voice sweet and supplicating, staring up at Hannibal with lust in his eyes. "Forgive me, I was a fool."

Hannibal listens silently, the words soothing all the emotions he did not wish to feel. He needs to hear more, needs to drown his regrets. Needs William back at his side.

"I should have told you when you gave me the option… I should have left with you then. Abigail would still be with us and we could be happy together. I would have forgiven you everything the moment I saw her."

Hannibal strokes his hand through Will’s hair, his heartbeat finally settling and his breath becoming even. “What else. Tell me everything, my dear,” he breaths, just as desperate as the warped memory of his beloved.

"I need you… You made me. I’m yours. Take every bit of me!"

Growling, Hannibal quickly moves to stand between his lover’s legs, thrusting himself between Will’s creamy, blood splattered thighs and making them one. It’s primal and rough, claiming as Hannibal starts to bit and claw at William’s chest. He thrusts into Will, moaning in time with the figment, as he rips gouges through the younger man’s chest, prying flesh and bone out of the way. 

Skin peels back like the petals of a flower, soft and giving beneath his fingers. Will ribs crack and break, poke through his skin as his lungs are exposed. His chest spreads open for Hannibal, wanton and begging, gleaming wetly as it offers up the delicate treasure within.

William cries his name in ecstasy, thrusting back and squeezing his thighs together as much as he can. 

Bowing his head, Hannibal buries his face in the divine cavity of William’s chest, pressing his lips to his lover’s beating heart. He licks it, presses his cheek to it, feels the vitality of it against his skin. He worships it. Worships all that William is and all he will never have.

The meat of Will heart splits effortlessly under his teeth and slides down his throat smoothly as he swallows, offering itself up with no resistance. It was sweet and soft on his tongue, filling Hannibal with a warmth that he had never felt before. Lost in rapture as he devours his lover, posses him, takes all of him.

"Yes, everything!" cries Will, heavenly. "I am yours, Hannibal, in all ways!"

Hannibal savors every mouthful, every wave of pleasure, every cry of joy. Keeps them here, keeps his memories of his lover here, far from the surface and all for himself. Only here, in the most depraved corners of his mind, could he allow himself to indulge in what he had ruined.

—-

Opening his eyes, Hannibal was sitting alone at his desk with a pen in his hand. The clock read 3:17am, and there was a empty bottle of wine on his desk along with a half written letter.


End file.
